


Cross Lyle Bolton's Path

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cruelty, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lyle Bolton frowned and wandered the streets for what seemed like hours.





	Cross Lyle Bolton's Path

I never created Batman TAS.

Lyle Bolton frowned and wandered the streets for what seemed like hours. It was his day off and there weren't any villains for him to torment. Not within Arkham Asylum. Not on the streets. Lyle tried to remember which villains were released recently. He vaguely remembered a villain known as the Sewer King being released from prison a few hours ago. The man's crime? Forcing children to work in a dark sewer and pick pockets for him. 

Lyle viewed a butler carrying two boxes across the street. He recalled viewing him shopping occasionally. Mumbling about Bruce Wayne. He recognized him as Alfred Pennyworth. There weren't any problems with Alfred. As long as he didn't interfere with him trying to capture villains.

Lyle's eyes were on the Sewer King as the latter smiled and wiggled his fingers near a woman's necklace. He remembered a newspaper photo of the Sewer King. A man with shoulder length black hair. A man wearing a red cloak with a frilly blouse and a brown suit. 

One corner of Lyle's mouth went up. *You won't steal anything for a long time* he thought. Lyle walked to the Sewer King and seized the front of his blouse as the woman departed. He turned the villain so that he faced him. He saw the latter's wide eye behind round half-shades. ''Picking pockets? You're not going to pick other pockets in a cell. Your Majesty!'' 

Lyle began to look back after he heard footsteps. A scowl replaced his smile the minute Alfred appeared. He saw concern in the latter's eyes.

''Please release that poor man,'' Alfred said. 

''That poor man tried to steal a woman's necklace.'' Lyle continued to hold the Sewer King's blouse as he lifted him.   
He carried him to Arkham Asylum.

Hours later, Lyle stood near the Sewer King's cell. He viewed the latter trembling. One new smile formed.   
''The king is a frightened kitten. A frightened kitten without claws.'' Lyle laughed.

''I'll be released tomorrow? Yes? Yes? Yes?''

''Never. Never. Never,'' Lyle said before he abandoned the Sewer King.

THE END


End file.
